csofandomcom-20200223-history
Code Box (Singapore/Malaysia)
Code Box or C-Box or Password Box or Gachapon (English: Gashapon) is a special item in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Code Box can be obtained randomly during gameplay. Unlike Pandora's Box, it gives special weapons and maybe permanent that some of them are only available in this box but Code Box can only be decoded by using Code Decoder, a cash point item that can be bought from Shop. After decoding a Code Box, the player may get the permanent weapons or models from the Code Box though the chances are very small, and less likely to be rare weapons. Loots other than permanent cash weapons are point weapons, periodic cash weapons, medic kit, and sprays. Tips on getting permanent weapons/models Firstly,please note that these are what players suggest.Do not blame the wikia for anything false as the chances of getting something permanent in a code box is solely based on the users luck. *There's a higher chance to get something permanent in a Code Box by decoding 20 or more Code Boxes(that means buying at least 20 Code Decoder in Shop). *Certain players sugest opening the Code Box in between 5pm~7pm. *Login and immediately buy more than one decoder,play around 2 hours(never quit from gameplay),after your last match or gameplay is over go to a room and proceed to open code box one-by-one slowly, *Others say that you get a better chance of getting a permanent item if you open a code box either 'early' in the morning or 'late' at night. *Save up your money,wait for a Top Up bonus event,then buy lots of decoders.When there is a 4X probability event,open ALL the code boxes. Available weapons File:Waterpistol.png|Lightning Big Eye|link=Lightning Big Eye File:Sfgun.png|Blaster|link=Blaster File:Thompsongold.png|Thompson Chicago Gold Edition|link=Thompson M1928 File:M400_gfx.png|Cheytac Invention M400|link=M400 Watergun_gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1|link=Lightning SMG-1 Crossbow_gfx.png|Crossbow|link=Crossbow F2000_gfx.png|FN F2000|link=FN F2000 Guitar.png|Lightning AR-1|link=Lightning AR-1 Ak47gold gfx.png|AK-47 Gold Edition|link=AK-47 Sl8g.png|SL8 Gold Edition|link=HK SL8 File:M4a1scope_icon.png|M4A1 Scope|link=M4A1 Scope File:K1ase_gfx.png|K1A Special Edition|link=K1A M1887gold gfx.png|Winchester M1887|link=Winchester M1887 Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1|link=Lightning SG-1 Golden MG3.png|Rheinmetall MG3|link=Rheinmetall MG 3 Trg42g.png|TRG-42 White Gold|link=Sako TRG Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camouflage|link=Daewoo USAS-12 Mp5g gfx.png|MP5 Gold Edition|link=MP5 File:Deserteagleg.png|Desert Eagle Gold Edition|link=IMI Desert Eagle M4a1gold.png|M4A1 Gold Edition|link=Colt M4A1 Dragontail1.png Stg44g1.png|STG44 Gold Edition Tempestsmg.png|Tempest M79_gold.png|M79 Gold Edition Limited weapons *M200 *F2000 *M4A1 Scope *AK-47 Gold *Lightning AR-1 *M1887 Gold *MG3 Gold *Desert Eagle Gold *K1A Special Edition *MP5 Gold Edition *Lightning SMG-1 *SL8 Gold Edition *Crossbow *Lightning Blaster *Lightning Big Eye *Thompson Gold *M4A1 Gold *Dragon Tail *StG 44 Gold Edition *Tempest *M79 Saw Off Gold Edition *Blaster *HK23E Gold Edition *Lightning SG-1 (Rainbow Gun) Normal weapons *TRG-42 *Anaconda *M14 EBR *Winchester M1887 *Wedung *TDI Kriss Super Vector *Rheinmetall MG 3 *M79 Saw off *M134 Minigun *Colt M4A1 *AK-47 *IMI Desert Eagle *HK23 *StG 44 *Barrett M95 *Remington XM2010 ESR *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Walther WA2000 Available characters File:Jennifer.jpg|link=Jennifer|Jennifer Natasha_icon.png|link=Natasha|Natasha Jpngirl01.jpg|link=Erica|Erica Chngirl01.jpg|link=Mei|Mei Choijiyoon.jpg|link=Choijiyoon|Choijiyoon Ritsuka.png|link=Ritsuka|Ritsuka File:Yuri.jpg|link=Yuri|Yuri Criss.jpg|link=Criss|Criss *Natasha *Jennifer *Yuri *Criss *Choijiyoon *Ritsuka *Mei *Erica Events Singapore/Malaysia :March 21 ~ April 4, 2012 Opening Coded Box during this period is given higher chance to receive rare items. :April 9 ~ May 1,2012 Opening Coded Box during this period is given higher 4X chance to receive rare items. Gallery File:Randomboxtitle.png|Header File:Result_congratulation1.png|Normal item File:Result_congratulation2.png|Advance item File:Result_congratulation3.png|Premium item codebox_promo.jpg|Promotional poster Password_box_update1.jpg|Update 9 November 2011 File:Password_box_update2.jpg|Update 14 December 2011 Code box update3.jpg|Update 24 December 2011 File:Sl8_gold_crossbow_dbarrel_code_box.jpg|Update 19 January 2012 stg44erikamay446x238.jpg|Update 22nd February 2012 File:Xm2010_trg42g_usas12camo_gachapon.jpg|Update 21st March 2012 File:Code_box_wa2000_thompsong_waterpistol_sfgun_m4a1g.jpg|Update April 25, 2012 File:Code_box_blaster_thompsong.jpg|Ditto New Look.jpg|Update 4 July, 2012 694x120.jpg|Update August 15, 2012 SGCSO_100912_newloot600x300.jpg|Update September 12, 2012 Which of the followings you want to get the most? M200 F2000 M4A1 Scope AK-47 Gold Guitar M1887 Gold MG3 Gold Desert Eagle Gold Natasha Jennifer K1ASE MP5 Gold Lightning SMG-1 SL8 Gold Edition Crossbow USAS-12 Camouflage TRG-42 Platinum Edition Lightning Blaster Lightning Big Eye Thompson Gold M4A1 Gold Barrett M95 Stg44 Gold M79 Gold Tempest How many Code Boxes have you opened? 0 1 ~ 50 51 ~ 100 100+ Countless Which of the followings you HAVE obtained? M200 F2000 M4A1 Scope AK-47 Gold Guitar M1887 Gold MG3 Gold Desert Eagle Gold Natasha Jennifer K1ASE MP5 Gold Lightning SMG-1 SL8 Gold Edition Crossbow USAS-12 Camouflage TRG-42 Platinum Edition Lightning Blaster Lightning Big Eye Thompson Gold M4A1 Gold Barrett M95 Dragon Tail StG44 Gold M79 Gold None See also *Code Box (Korea) *Code Box (Taiwan/Hong Kong) *Code Box (Japan) *Code Box (Indonesia) *Code Box (Thailand) Category:Items Category:Reward